Dangerous Love
by I Luv Captain Terror
Summary: Jexie fic, in depth summary inside. Spoilers for upcoming eppys. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Agreed

**Dangerous Love**

Chapter 1- Agreed

Summary: A few days after Mac walks in on Maxie and Jesse at Jesse's place in bed, becoming intimate, the two go on their first date at the Pizza Shack. Only, things don't go quite as planned. (Maxie is staying with Dillon.)

A/N: If I owned Jexie, they would be together forever... sadly I don't.

* * *

Maxie sat in the dark on the wooden surface of the pier, caught up in her thoughts. Truth is, she had come to the pier the past three days, zoning into her thoughts… of Jesse. It was always about him, about the way he smiled, talked… kissed. He was always on her mind, the way he was honest, caring, and protective. He didn't let Mac walking in on them about to have sex scare off either, that was a major plus. 

She heard the sound of light thumps against the wooden steps. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the footsteps made their way over to her, the anonymous figure stopping beside her.

"What are you doing out here alone? At night?" Lucky asked taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"Just thinking." She answered looking over at him with a small smile formed on her lips. Lucky nodded and looked out at the dark water swaying with the wind.

"Mind if I ask what about?" He asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Of course not." She said putting her hands in her lap. "I was thinking about my dad and Jesse."

"Right, Jesse said he walked in on you two." Lucky was silent for a moment, but quickly started back up. "You know, Maxie, you don't have to rush things with Jesse. He seems to genuinely care about you and you…"

"…haven't had the best track record with guys." She finished with a nod.

"Exactly." He stood up, and looked down at her. "You should get home." He said offering his hand to her.

"I wouldn't really call Dillon's place my new home." She said taking his hand and standing.

"You should just be happy he's letting you stay there." Lucky said lowering his head and laughing. She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"What?" Lucky asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're starting to sound like my dad." She warned.

"I guess I'm just practicing, since I'm going to be Cameron's father." Lucky said with a goofy smile.

"Right, well, I'm going to head to Dillon's." She said using her hand to gesture which way his place was.

"Be careful." He said turning and walking away.

"Will do." She laughed, also turning and walking away.

* * *

The next morning she ate breakfast with Dillon and Georgie at Kelly's Diner. Georgie and Dillon left afterwards, Georgie, because she had to work, and Dillon just wanted to be around her. Maxie left to the police station.

* * *

She walked through the door of the police station looking for Jesse. Lucky was putting his gun in his gun holster. He looked up at her and pointed over at Jesse who was talking to Durant. They didn't seem very happy with each other, in fact Durant seemed to be doing all the talking. He handed him a file and waited for Jesse to open it, so he could start talking again. Jesse put his hand up to stop him and looked up. He noticed Maxie standing there smiling at him. He said a few words to Durant and walked towards her. 

"Hey." She said with a bright smile.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" He asked setting the file on a nearby desk.

"I was wondering what time you get off today." She said smiling up at him.

"Six." He said looking up at the clock on the station wall.

"Well, how would you like to go out for pizza, some dancing, after you get off tonight?" She asked with a hopeful tone to her voice.

"Maxie…" He started, sounding unsure. He looked into her pleading blue eyes, lifting his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb over it softly. "Alright, I'll meet you at the Pizza Shack at 7:00." A smile crossed her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you." She said lacing her fingers with his and raising them to face level. He smiled at their hands and then at her bright smile. She lessened the space between them, planting a gentle kiss on his lips and letting go of his hands. "Seven." She said turning with a smile.

"Seven." He repeated shaking his head at the ground with a smile as she walked out of the police station.

* * *

Ok, that was chapter one. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, good or bad. This is my first Jexie fic, but I have written four "Lost" fics for my other favorite duo, Claire and Charlie. Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I will get motivated to update soon, before I go baby-sit out of town this weekend. Wish me luck! Cya my fellow Jexie fans, and I'll leave you with this last quote: **"Because I'm falling for you!"**


	2. The Date

Chapter 2- The Date

Once again, I don't own General Hospital or the characters used in this story. And sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

Maxie sat alone at a table at the Pizza Shack. She was waiting for Jesse to show, but he did still have five minutes before it was actually seven. She was fiddling with a beaded bracelet that hung loose off of her wrist, not knowing she was doing so. She saw Diego and Dillon walking towards her, so she stood with a smile as they stopped in front of her.

"Hey Maxie." Dillon said with a smile. "Where's Georgie?"

"Over there." She said pointing to her sister serving a young couple pizza.

"Why were you sitting alone?" Diego asked, watching Dillon make his way over to Georgie.

"I'm waiting for Jesse; he is supposed to meet me here at seven." She explained exhaling as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Diego looked at his watch, pulling the sleeve of his leather jacket up to see the face.

"Well, he's got three minutes." He said looking back at her. She sighed, noticing a familiar song playing. She grabbed both sides of his jacket and pulled him over to dance.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, even though they were already doing so.

"Sure." He said with a one sided smirk.

Not even a minute into dancing, Maxie saw Jesse walk into the area. She could see he seemed a bit hurt that she was dancing with another guy, so she quickly pulled away from Diego and made her way to him with a smile.

"There you are." She said placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Sorry I cut it so close." He said kissing her again.

"That's okay; I'll go give Georgie our order." She said turning and heading to her sister. Jesse sat at the table, Dillon looked over at him and Jesse gave him a small nod. Maxie headed back over, coming behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How about a dance?" She asked, whispering into his ear and pulling her arms back to her sides. He smiled, turned towards her and stood. She grabbed his hands, giving him another kiss, and then released his hands to wrap them around his waist. They danced as she hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

After four songs of dancing, Georgie placed a pizza and two drinks onto the table. The two of them headed to the table, sitting across from each other. They ate as they talked about Mac, cops, and any other subject that just happened to pop up. When they finished eating, they stepped out onto the "dance floor" for another dance.

* * *

Meanwhile a mysterious gloved figure stopped next to Jesse and Maxie's table, slipping a small white tablet into Maxie's drink. The gloved hand swirled the straw around, watching the tablet slowly dissolve. The figure turned, slipping their hands into a long black jacket and walking away.

* * *

Maxie let go of Jesse's waist. "I'll be right back." She said leaving him standing alone as she took a sip of her drink. She quickly ran back to Jesse with a smile that he returned in an instant. They began to dance to a faster song as Jesse's phone rang. Maxie let out a frustrated sigh, rolling her eyes. Jesse gave her an apologetic look and walked over a bit past their table. Maxie looked around, spotting Dillon talking to Diego. She made her way over to him. "Dillon lets dance." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out to dance. She put to her forehead and blinked a few times. Everything was blurry, her head spinning. She tried to shake it off, feeling very light headed.

"Maxie, you okay?" He asked taking a step back and grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Yeah, I'm…" Before she finished, she fell to the ground in Dillon's arms.

"Someone call 911." Dillon yelled looking down at Maxie. Jesse quickly turned around to see Maxie on the ground. He ended his call and dialed 911. A woman answered, "911 are you in need of emergency assistance?"

"Yes, this is Detective Beaudry. I need an ambulance now."

"Alright, where are you?" The voice asked.

"The Pizza Shack in Port Charles at 423 Main Street."

"Emergency assistance is on the way." Jesse ended the call and squatted down next to Dillon.

"What Happened?"

"I don't know, we were going to dance and she passed out." Dillon said as Georgie rushed over.

"Maxie!" She said leaning over her sister.

"Do you think it's her heart?" Jesse asked looking at Georgie.

"I don't know." She said, obviously panicked. Diego watched as the three of them hovered over Maxie. The sirens of the ambulance could be heard. Jesse stood.

"I'll go flag them down." He said hurrying away.

"Come on Maxie, wake up." Georgie whispered. Dillon's heart was breaking watching his girlfriend cry. Jesse ran in as paramedics followed with a streture. He watched them lift Maxie onto the streture; he moved over to her and gently stroked her cheek. One of the paramedics walked over to Jesse, "Detective Beaudry, we need to go." He said as Jesse straightened his back and put his head down.

"Take care of her… the best of your ability." He said looking up at the man.

"We will." He said wheeling her off with another paramedic as Georgie followed behind. Dillon walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked clearly concerned.

"As long as she is." Jesse stated heading to his car.

* * *

So, that's the second chapter. I know things are going to be totally different than I wrote, but I really wanted Jexie to be out on a date. I hope you liked it and I will start writing the next chapter soon. Bye guys, and thanks for reading. 


	3. Hospital

Chapter 3- Hospital

OK, so throw the tomatoes now. Ask anyone, I am the worst updater ever, especially since I'm juggling three stories. I know, whose fault is that, right? MINE… So I know this story has been under some series neglect, but I'm back now. If I still have any readers, then I hope you like it. Here we go…

* * *

Jesse walked out of the elevator onto the floor where Maxie was supposed to be. He knew he must have had the right floor, seeing as Georgie was sitting on a nearby couch. He walked over to her, taking the seat next to her.

"How is she?" He asked in a low tone.

"She just got her stomach pumped, they think she was drugged."

"Chances are they're right. We've had a few cases like this already… only the other girls wondered off."

"Are they okay?"

"Physically yes, emotionally… I'm not so sure."

"Yeah, Maxie was pretty upset when I went to see her."

"Think it'd be okay if I went in?"

"Yeah, she needs as much support as she can get right now." Georgie said with a smile. Dillon walked out of the elevator, running over to Georgie and taking her into a hug. Jesse excused himself and headed towards Maxie's room. Dillon sat down next to Georgie, putting his arm around her as she cuddled into him.

"Maxie…" Jesse whispered, getting no response from her. He walked over to her bed taking a seat in the chair that was placed there. He smiled at her sleeping form, taking her hand in his.

Mac walked into the doorway of the room, seeing Jesse there with his daughter. "Beaudry…" Jesse quickly looked up at him. "What happened?" Mac's voice was clearly angry. Jesse placed Maxie's hand back on the bed and got up from his chair. He walked over to him, which made Mac cross his arms.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Jesse asked keeping his voice down. Mac gestured towards the hallway, so Jesse walked there being followed closely be Mac. He closed the door and then turned to look at Jesse with angry eyes.

"Explain." Mac said, his voice still furious to say the least.

"Maxie and I went out to a date at the Pizza Shack…"

"A date?" He was definitely angry.

"Yes sir."

"Alright… go on." Mac said crossing his arms once again.

"We were having a good time, but then you called, so started dancing with Dillon. She passed out in his arms, turns out Maxie was another drugging victim." Jesse said shaking his head.

"Anyone else?"

"No, just her."

"How do you think they got to the drink?"

"It could have been at anytime."

"Alright, we need to keep a close eye on Maxie, make sure this doesn't happen again. You want to take her on a date, take her somewhere where you can keep a close eye on her drink at all times." Mac wasn't explaining, he was ordering.

"Maxie's not gonna like this."

"Make her like it. I'm not letting her go to party destinations, until the perp is caught. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I won't let her out of my sight."

"Good, call me when she wakes up. I'm gonna go pick up Felicia."

"Will do."

"Thanks." Mac walked over to the elevator and got in. Jesse watched as the doors closed and then headed back into Maxie's room. She still wasn't awake, so he walked over to her bedside and sat down in the same chair. He once again took her hand, and smiled over at her sleeping form.

"You need to wake up." He said rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek. "You're the strongest person I know, so you need to wake up at let me know you'll get through this. You had me worried about you, who am I kidding? I still am. I know you're going to be fine physically, but deep down inside… I'll be here to help you through, okay? And so will Mac, your mother, Georgie, and Dillon. We all care about you so much, so you need to wake up. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes…"

"Beautiful, huh?" Maxie whispered, opening her eyes groggily.

"Absolutely."

"How long have you been here?" She asked letting out a sigh.

"About twenty minutes give or take."

"Does my dad know?"

"Yeah, he stopped by…"

"Great, now I'm never going to have a life."

"He's just worried about you. Plus, he told me not to take my eyes off of you. You are going to be seeing a lot of me."

"Well, maybe this isn't so bad after all."

"Glad to know I could cheer you up."

"You always do."

Monica walked in with a smile. "Hello Maxie, how are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected."

"Well, that's nice to hear. Hello Jesse, nice to see you again."

"You too, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Maxie, I just came in to tell you that we are going to keep you overnight, just so you get your needed rest."

"Rest is good."

"But Jesse, you need to go. Sorry, visiting hours ended about ten minutes ago."

"Alright, bye Maxie." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya." She said as he walked out. Monica smiled. "What?" Maxie asked also breaking a smile.

"It's just odd that you let Jesse hide out in your room when he was thought to be a criminal… and now that he was proven innocent your dating. Life is most definitely strange."

"Yes, and I've never been happier."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Monica said walking out, turning off the light. Maxie fell asleep, still smiling.

* * *

I hope this was a good update! I PROMISE I will update WAY sooner next time. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 2:

**MattMarraccinilvr**

I'm glad you enjoyed.

**Brittany  
**

OK, I'm gonna finish it. I'm glad you liked it.

**Sarah  
**

Sorry it took so long. Three stories… I'm swamped. But that's my fault. Thanks for the review.

**Vicki316**

I'll have to read it then, thanks for reviewing.

**roselilly15**

I'm glad you liked it; the next update will be a lot sooner.

**xocourtneyxo**

YAY! Baseball bats united! I love your stories, so I'm thrilled you're reading mine.


End file.
